


The New Year

by bloodyfandom



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyfandom/pseuds/bloodyfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jesus, Tony," Gibbs winces, rubbing at his ear, "that’s the last time you’re doing Jager Bombs.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Year

They’re drunk. He knows they’re drunk and yet he doesn’t insist that they head straight home from the bar. Even as they stumble along the sidewalk - a strong arm around his neck, his arm wrapped around a solid waist – he thinks to himself that they really shouldn’t be out in public while this intoxicated. He knows that he’s only one or two drinks away from a ‘drunk and disorderly’ charge and that there are still bars open which is tempting despite the fact that there’s two of everything he tries to focus on but Tony had insisted that they get something to eat.  
  
 _Had_ insisted, until they stumbled across the little adult shop tucked into a side alley along the way.  
  
With a ridiculously huge grin on his face Tony drags Gibbs into the shop and immediately heads for the section with the toys. Gibbs detaches, shaking his head and lingering in the lube aisle. The rational part of his brain is trying to tell him that being in here is a bad idea made worse by intoxication but Tony’s charm is even harder to resist when he’s inebriated. Tony frowns at him for a second and then waves him off, staggering off to the toy section by himself.  
  
“Getting lucky tonight?”  
  
Gibbs whirls around, gripping a shelf for balance as he tries to focus on the owner of that familiar voice.  
  
“Maybe,” he grunts, “run out of jerk off material?”  
  
“Sasha wanted some… _inspiration_.”  
  
“So, porn.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“What kind?”  
  
Fornell shrugs and nods his head towards a blonde head two aisles over, “Lesbian stuff.”  
  
Gibbs smirks and shrugs his eyebrows, “How come you aren’t helping?”  
  
“She wants it to be a surprise,” Fornell grins.  
  
“Didn’t know you were dating again,” Gibbs chuckles, leaning against a pillar, casually trying to hide just _how_ drunk he is.  
  
“Didn’t know you were either…so…”  
  
“Oh my God, Gibbs! They have vibrating butt plugs!” Tony yells across the store.  
  
Gibbs slaps a palm to his forehead and then slides it down over his eyes, determined to hide from the world until everything goes away.  
  
“DiNozzo?” Fornell huffs out a laugh of disbelief, “You and DiNozzo?”  
  
“Me and Tony,” Gibbs confirms with a sigh.  
  
“Good catch, Jethro.”  
  
Gibbs’ eyebrow shoots up and Fornell shrugs, “If you’re gonna play for the other team you might as well go for one of their star athletes.”  
  
“You trying to say he’s sexy?”  
  
“If you’re into guys. Which you are.”  
  
For a second Gibbs opens his mouth to shoot something back but then shuts it again, quirking his head to the side and shrugging one shoulder.  
  
“One minute to midnight!” the cashier calls out, donning a plastic top hat with “2011” on it in big glittery letters.  
  
Tony pops out of seemingly nowhere, startling Gibbs and grabbing onto him tightly.  
  
“You hear that, Boss?” Tony grins, “Oh, uh…hey Fornell.”  
  
“Hi,” Fornell chuckles, smirking at Gibbs.  
  
“Tobias, honey, I’m ready!” Sasha calls from over by the register, holding up a black plastic bag.  
  
“Have fun,” Fornell grins, turning on his heel to follow Sasha outside.  
  
“You too,” Gibbs waves, chuckling to himself and shaking his head.  
  
“…three, two, one….Happy New Year!” the cashier shouts, tossing confetti in the air.  
  
Tony lays a chaste, closed mouth kiss on Gibbs’ lips, smiling at him as he pulls back. Gibbs shakes his head and puts a hand on the back of Tony’s neck, keeping him close. He brings their mouths back together, deepening the kiss as the cashier blows on a noise maker and a few other patrons shout in the New Year. Gibbs is distantly aware of someone throwing confetti over them, of the sound of fireworks (illegally) being fired off in the streets but all of his focus is on Tony.  
  
“Happy New Year,” he whispers into Tony’s ear.  
  
“Happy New Year,” Tony smiles.  
  
“You find anything good?”  
  
Tony’s eyes widen fractionally and he holds up a butt plug.  
  
“…it’s pink,” Gibbs observes, looking unimpressed.  
  
“Yeah, but it _vibrates_ , Gibbs.”  
  
Gibbs’ eyebrows rise towards his hairline and he takes the plug from Tony’s hand, looking it over.  
  
“Plus!” Tony fumbles with it, “check it out, it has different settings and a longer cord and…”  
  
“Ok, Tony,” Gibbs laughs, “I’m sold. Can we go?”  
  
“We need more lube,” Tony says, grabbing a few bottles of their preferred brand.  
  
“Anything else?”  
  
“Nah, I think we’re set. We have condoms, right?”  
  
“About a hundred or so,” Gibbs nods with amusement, “You got three boxes of free samples, remember?”  
  
“Right,” Tony nods, looking contemplative. He suddenly smiles brilliantly and drags Gibbs towards the register, tossing everything onto the counter.  
  
“Happy New Year!” the cashier grins.  
  
“Happy New Year…” Tony peers at the man’s name tag, “Benny.”  
  
The cashier puts the batteries in to test it and Tony snatches it once he turns it on, pressing it gently to Gibbs’ nose. Gibbs scrunches up his face and nods, pulling away.  
  
“Yeah, Tony, it works great.”  
  
“You have to test it,” Tony says seriously, pressing it to his own nose.  
  
After a second he sneezes.  
  
“Yeah, it’s a good one,” he grins, rubbing at his nose and handing it back to Benny.  
  
Benny takes it back with an amused and slightly confused smile as he takes the batteries out.  
  
“Batteries!” Tony practically shouts, “We need those too!”  
  
“Jesus, Tony," Gibbs winces, rubbing at his ear, "that’s the last time you’re doing Jager Bombs.”  
  
“You’re just mad because I out-drank you,” Tony snorts, pulling out his wallet.  
  
“I got this,” Gibbs waves him off, pulling out his own wallet.  
  
“No, I want to…”  
  
“You always…”  
  
“Because I _want to_ …”  
  
“You bought the drinks…”  
  
“And you’re buying me breakfast. Plus you paid for the cab ride.”  
  
Gibbs blinks and sways a little as he tries to focus, “I didn’t pay for the cab ride.”  
  
Tony frowns as he goes over the events of the night, “…ok, but you can pay for the cab ride home.”  
  
Gibbs opens his mouth to argue and Tony kisses him, handing Benny his credit card while he’s got Gibbs distracted. Benny quickly processes it and packs everything up, doubling up the bags and tying them shut just in case.  
  
“Time to go!” Tony says cheerfully, taking his card back and snatching up the bag.  
  
Gibbs scowls at the bag, then at Benny, who shrinks back, holding up his hands in placation.  
  
“Got my eye on you,” Gibbs slurs threateningly.  
  
“Keep your eyes on me,” Tony laughs, grabbing Gibbs around the waist and pulling him outside.  
  
“But he…” Gibbs starts to protest.  
  
Tony kisses him and keeps them in motion, heading towards the diner at the end of the street.  
  
“You have to buy me breakfast,” Tony reminds him, “and then we have to go home and try this thing out.”  
  
Gibbs presses Tony against a wall, nuzzling his throat, “Dunno. Last time we had drunk sex my ass hurt for three days.”  
  
“Because you rushed it,” Tony rolls his eyes, “I told you not to go so fast.”  
  
Scowling, Gibbs pulls away, tugging Tony along as they start walking again.  
  
“You know you should start arguing more. Whenever you get quiet like that I know I’ve won,” Tony smirks.  
  
“Shut up,” Gibbs mutters, pulling his coat a little closer around himself as the wind picks up.  
  
Tony’s smirk blossoms into a grin and he presses a kiss into Gibbs’ hair.  
  
“Happy New Year, Gibbs.”  
  
With a soft smile of his own, Gibbs glances at Tony sideways, “Happy New Year, Tony.”  
  
\--  
  
In the diner they sit on the same side of the booth. Tony whispers silly things in Gibbs’ ear that keeps them both laughing. Gibbs feels stupid and young, so he holds Tony’s hand. Some part of him still feels that anxiety, that excitement and fear of being called out.  
  
Maybe it’s the time, the location or the fact that it’s not 1985 anymore but no one says anything. No one even shoots them a dirty look – not even the surly looking trucker at the counter. After a while he finally relaxes, even teasing Tony about his habit of leaving towels on the floor.  
  
Tony’s ‘breakfast’ ends up being fries and chicken strips while Gibbs goes for the more traditional steak and eggs.   
  
They sober up a little but when they leave the diner they run into Abby of all people, dressed to the nines and stumbling along with some of her friends. She buys them a few rounds and they end up right back where they started when they left the bar – leaning heavily on one another for support.  
  
Gibbs hails a cab and Tony sticks his tongue out as snow begins to fall.  
  
\--  
  
On the cab ride home they make out in the backseat like teenagers, legs tangled and cold fingers sliding up underneath sweaters and shirts.  
  
The cab driver clears her throat loudly when they get to Gibbs’ house and Gibbs absently pulls out a fifty, pushing Tony out of the cab.  
  
“Wait the plug!” Tony protests, leaning back in as Gibbs pays the driver.  
  
“Christ, Tony, why don’t you go knock on Mrs. Jacobs’ door and make sure she heard you?”  
  
“Anal plug!” Tony shouts in the direction of Mrs. Jacobs’ house.  
  
“Shut up!” Gibbs smacks his arm.  
  
The driver hands Gibbs his change and quickly drives off, her laughter lingering in the cold night air.  
  
Gibbs scowls at her fading taillights and Tony grabs Gibbs’ coat, pulling him towards the house insistently, tripping over his own feet and nearly landing on his ass in the snow covered yard.  
  
“Come on,” he slurs, holding up the bag, “We’re going to have so much fun.”  
  
“Tony…” Gibbs groans, allowing himself to be dragged along.  
  
“What?” Tony frowns.  
  
“Don’t want my ass to hurt,” Gibbs mutters.  
  
“Stop sulking,” Tony grins.  
  
“Not sulking,” Gibbs growls.  
  
“Besides, could be my ass,” Tony points out reasonably, stumbling up the steps.  
  
“Think we should just sleep it off. Not like it’s gonna turn into a pum…pum…pum’kin’…” Gibbs rubs at his numb lips, frowning with confusion as to why they’re numb and then fumbles with the doorknob.  
  
Tony’s eyes go wide, “Ow.”  
  
Gibbs raises an eyebrow at him, staggering inside and leaning against the wall heavily as his gaze grows far away.  
  
“Oh,” he says, realizing finally where Tony’s train of thought had gone, “Yeah, ow.”  
  
“Ok, but…as soon as we wake up I wanna try it.”  
  
“Ok, ok…” Gibbs sighs, shrugging off his coat and kicking the door shut.  
  
“Hey…who was the hot blonde with Fornell?”  
  
“Huh?” Gibbs grumbles distractedly, tossing his keys and wallet onto the table by the door, “Oh, uh…Sasha. His girlfriend.”  
  
“…nice,” Tony nods with approval.  
  
“Yeah. Nice tits.”  
  
“Very nice,” Tony grins lasciviously, grabbing onto Gibbs and kissing him.  
  
“Bed.”  
  
“Yeah, I know…just wanna kiss,” Tony pouts.  
  
“In bed,” Gibbs points up the stairs.  
  
“Gonna bust our asses trying to get up there. Pull out the couch bed.”  
  
“Bar hurts my back,” Gibbs admits.  
  
“Aaaaww,” Tony laughs mockingly, “Poor baby.”  
  
“Shut up,” Gibbs growls, poking Tony in the stomach.  
  
“Ow,” Tony laughs, grabbing Gibbs’ hands and kissing him again.  
  
Gibbs pulls away, licking his lips.  
  
“I’m tired, Tony.”  
  
“Ok, I…ok, let’s um…”  
  
Tony blinks his eyes open and heads towards the stairs, grabbing onto the railing. Gibbs follows close and they manage to get all the way into the bedroom without falling, tripping or breaking anything.  
  
They collapse into bed, Tony with his button down shirt still on and Gibbs with one sock on and one sock off. Tony throws an arm over Gibbs and Gibbs buries his nose in Tony’s hair and inhales the lingering scent of Tony’s shampoo.  
  
\--  
  
In the morning Gibbs is woken by his cell phone. He grabs it and holds it to his ear.  
  
“Hello?...Hello?”  
  
He pulls it away from his ear and scowls at it, punching a few buttons.  
  
It’s a picture message from Fornell and Gibbs’ eyes go wide.  
  
It’s Gibbs and Tony kissing in the adult shop, Tony holding onto the pink butt plug, both of them standing in front of a huge display of lube. There’s confetti in the air and a blurry hand in the corner of the shot that probably belongs to that damn cashier.  
  
Gibbs frowns at it for a second and then chuckles, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as Tony snuggles into him.  
  
It doesn’t really matter where he was or what was going on around them.   
  
He was with Tony last night and that makes it the best damn New Year’s Eve he’s had in a long time.


End file.
